Conventional audio speaker system generally comprises an amplifier, a left speaker and a right speaker. In some systems, the amplifier serves as the source of signal and power, and the left and the right speakers are connected to the amplifier by means of wires. In some systems, the left and the right speakers are each installed with an amplifier; in other systems, either the left or the right speaker is installed with an amplifier. In either case, the left and the right speakers are connected by means of wires. The wires not only create a messy environment for the users, but also pose restrictions for designers in product design for speaker systems.